shadows_creepypasta_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
So I Found a Strange External Hardrive
Original Author: Creditor This happened to me back in 2006. I was always in to urban exploring. The idea of exploring a place that was once lively and active always interested me. especial of the area was furnished. It was fascinating to see what the people were doing, weather they were typing on the computer, or filling out a forum before what ever happened happened. My friend told me about this abandoned mine near his house. He told me that I was free to explore it if I wanted to. I did. After about 20 minutes of exploring, I found a wooden box with no lid. Inside, there was a external hard-drive. Interested, I picked it up and put it in my backpack. I went home and took the external hard drive out of my backpack, plugged it into my laptop and turned it on. The hard drive was labeled "ᎦᏙᎤᏍᏗ ᏣᎩᏌᏓᏍᎩ ᏂᎯ" Which translates to "what are you" in Cherokee. The letter for the drive was Q. It contained one folder named "Channel". 3 folders were inside it. They were named "Amendment", "Regulate", and "Primordial". I opened the amendment folder. The folder contained several strange items. Most of which were pictures. I won't describe every one of them. One of the pictures, named "hahaha.jpg" Was a picture of Ulysses S. Grant (The 18th US president). Nothing abnormal about him in the picture. The second folder was contained nothing but pictures and one app named "GenericApp" No way in hell am I opening that. And the last folder contained a bunch of .dll files and notepad documents, and one picture. A few of the .dll files included "I am not a threat.dll", "we will consider your suggestion.dll" and "Keith.dll". The picture was of a man in a red jacket, tactical vest, and a black helmet. He was aiming an M249 Saw at a group of people who appeared to be crying. His eyes were white with black surrounding them. I could see black bangs coming out from under his helmet. One of the notepad documents told a story about a mother and father who lost their three kids to a crazed pyromaniac. As well as stories about strange aliens coming down to earth millions of years ago, A story about extra dimensional beings attacking a city and killing thousands of people, An essay about the different universes in the Multiverse, And even a story about the entire US Army, The SWAT Team, and the Police Turing on the US and killing everyone. After I found this hard drive, A ton of weird shit was been happening. I would dream and hallucinate strange and terrifying things. In one of the dreams, I was sitting in a large room. The floor was dark red and walls looked like they were on fire or recently had been. Out side the window was pitch black. Not like it was night outside, but there was literally no existence outside that the window could perceive. I woke up. not drenched in sweat. I felt happy. I turned over on my back and saw a figure covered in spikes. I wasn't scared, I was happy, calm, euphoric even. I fell back asleep. I woke up one night, got out of bed to get some water. In my living room, I saw a group of Thylacines walking in a circle formation around a small figure sitting down rocking back and forth. Another hallucination was of the man with white eyes standing in my door way. he was carrying an M249 Saw. Another one was of a strange man with a paper bag over his head running in a circle in my backyard. I had a dream where I was forced to go to the beach and gun down everyone there. But the scariest one was when I went to sleep on my couch and woke up in the morning in my kitchen to a man sitting at my dinner table banging his head against it over and over again. He had a huge grin on his face.... like he was a masochist.. he was enjoying it. So far, nothing supernatural has happened. I dismiss me waking up in odd spots in my house as the ever so simple explanation of sleep walking, but it scares me to think that the creatures and people I was hallucinating have great potential to be real. Or at least have existed at one point. the white eyes man, the Thylacines, the man with the bag over his head. All of it. If you ever find a strange external hard drive, for the love of God, do not plug it in to your computer. For the sake of your own humanity. Category:Paranormal Category:Computers Category:Mysteries Category:Creepypasta Category:Items Category:Supernatural